


Master Hiwatari and the investigation team.

by MagicalClaire



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: #BiovoltBoyz, Card Games, M/M, bryan has a crush, solving mysteries!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalClaire/pseuds/MagicalClaire
Summary: The Demolition Boys introduce themselves to their mysterious and secretive team leader.





	Master Hiwatari and the investigation team.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to the delightful Smonchy, and whoever had the headcanon that Kai has bad eyesight, if you know who I mean please let me know so I can give them credit. 
> 
> This is set in some building owned by Biovolt, but its not the Abbey.

“Guys, come follow me!” 

Ian looked up from his cards at Spencer and Bryan and they rose to chase Tala down the hallway, and up two flights of stairs until the guy stopped in his tracks abruptly and pointed out the window. 

“Look at this idiot.” Tala hissed. “He got trapped outside, he lost his key he’s only had it three hours.”  
He held it up, dangling from the large keyring. 

Bryan and Ian crouched close to the window watching Kai petting a stray cat outside on the roof.

“There’s no need he won’t notice us anyway, look at him he’s in his own little world! Boris wants THIS guy to lead us!” he huffed shaking his head. “I thought he hung out on rooftops because he’s a tough guy, I bet he climbs up the fire escape to get back into his own bedroom.” 

“So what? He forgot his key, just let him in Tala he must be freezing out there in his tank top.” Spencer replied.

The true team leader sighed and stared back at the boy petting the cat.  
“That door ain’t locked Spence. It has a sign saying “push”... and we know he can read Russian…”

Ian grinned at Bryan. 

“I’ve been sat here watching him pull the door, then get frustrated and go back to talking to the cat about some guy called Tyson.”

“Bigger fools watch…” 

“Shuddup Spencer. We can’t work with this, if we lose this tournament we’re in big trouble, I don’t want all of us to suffer because of this kid.” he gestured.

“Can’t believe this guys grandpa is Voltaire…” Ian scoffed. 

Bryan was curled up on the floor wheezing after witnessing the glorious sight of Kai crying after scaring off the cat by sneezing in its face.

“I love him!! - can we keep him Tala oh please!!”

“I let you keep Ian and look at the mess he makes!”

“But we NEED to save him Tala, he won’t survive for long in the wild!” Ian pleaded while Bryan wet himself laughing.

“You guys are morons..” Spencer opened the door and held it open gesturing for Kai to come inside.

The boy quickly wiped his tears and walked inside.

“Alright tough guy!” Ian greeted him.

“Hmmph.” Kai replied and walked down the stairs.

Bryan grasped frantically at Spencer’s jacket and pointing. “He - he has a price tag on his scarf!!”

Spencer frowned and followed Kai down the staircase, trying to ignore his teammates laughter.

This kid was the grandson of Voltaire, a billionaire CEO, he grew up briefly in the Abbey before accidently wrecking the place by stealing Black Dranzer: Biovolt’s most powerful weapon besides Tala’s tight ass.  
Kai was leader of the Bladebreakers, the Japanese team that has defeated every team they’ve encountered all thanks to their sensational teammate Tyson Granger who never backs away from a challenge no matter how hard.  
He had broken into the Abbey, somehow gotten past the armed guards, gotten lost in the maze of corridors like Alice in Wonderland and came out with his favourite toy as a reward.  
Tala’s as-I mean Black Dranzer.

Spencer knew this guy wasn’t as dumb as his teammates made him out to be. He refused to believe that.

He cautiously peeked into their shared bedroom, Kai was unpacking his bags, he took out two smaller bags and sighed.  
Spencer knocked on the open door.

Kai squinted in his direction. “Ah! Bryan…” he nodded and stared back at the packages, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

“Bryan?....OH! You can’t see...” He walked closer to see what Kai was looking at. In his hands he held a pack of cat and dog biscuits.

The Russian pointed at his left hand. “You want to leave out cat treats right?”

Kai let out a grateful sigh and put the dog biscuits back in his suitcase. 

“So, have you…..lost your glasses or something?” he inquired politely. 

Kai sheepishly nodded, avoiding eye contact.

“I won’t tell anyone.”

The blue haired kid ignored him and retrieved a large envelope from his suitcase. 

“So, uh… Kai, I was wondering what our game plan is for practice tomorrow. You know since you’re team leader now.”

Kai shrugged. 

Spencer couldn’t stop looking at the price tag hanging from the scarf. He knew he’d have to cut it off while he slept later tonight or it would drive him nuts.  
The guy slipped out newspaper cuttings from the envelope and stared at them silently before sticking them on the wall by his bed.

Spencer tilted his head at the photo of Tyson Granger and cocked his eyebrow. Then watched as Kai put up three more. 

As Kai slipped a laminated cutting under his pillow Spencer had lost his patience. 

“What…..what are you doing with those pictures….” he asked in a quiet slightly horrified voice. Needing to know more but scared to find out.

Kai carried on staring at yet another picture of Tyson’s big smiling face in his hand. 

Spencer wasn’t sure if the long pause was an attempt at drama or if Kai had forgotten why. 

Eventually he replied. “This is my nemesis, I hate him.” and went back to sticking up his disturbing collection.

The big guy’s eyes widened. “You hate him so much you keep….photos of him….”

“Yes. To remind me how much I hate him.”

He heard a muffled choking sound outside the door and glared at Bryan and Ian crouched in the hallway with their mouths covered, he gestured at them to leave before Kai noticed.

“No offense Kai but It….um… it doesn’t seem like you do hate him.”

Kai scrunched his nose. “Yes I do.”

“Hm, well you see *some* people would view this... obsession as more of a ...romantic than a hateful feeling…”

“No they wouldn’t!” 

Bryan lost his shit and burst out laughing loudly, the sound echoing around the corridor. 

“I’m gonna KILL you Bryan!” Spencer lunged at him and pulled the two hysterical boys far away from Kai, secretly grateful for the excuse to leave.

“But I want to keep him!! He’s just a fool in love!!! Hopelessly in love!!”

They ran into Tala in the kitchen where they’d been playing cards earlier. He was biting his nails and stood up when they walked in.

“He said something weird again didn’t he! What did he say now?”

Bryan shrugged Spencer's grip off his arm and ran to his leader, straddling his lap excitedly.

“He has a creepy serial killer style collection of his teammates face cut out from newspapers and said he…” he gasped from talking so fast. “ he said he stares at him to remind him how much he ‘hates’ him!!”

Tala’s pale face somehow got whiter. “Oh….. noo…” he whispered.

He looked up at Spencer whose face was plastered with horror, still holding Ian’s body up in his muscly arm. 

“We NEED to tell Boris, he’s not fit to lead any team..” 

“NO he’s perfect I love him!!” Bryan wheezed. “ We need to keep him!! I love him more than he ‘‘hates Tyson’’!!”

“W-why did Boris let him take Black Dranzer….” Ian suddenly realized.

Tala shook his head. “I don’t wanna know, I bet the reasons somehow more bizarre than all this…something must have gone wrong in his brain after he destroyed that beystadium as a kid.”

They all went quiet when Kai walked in, they watched in horror and anticipation as he buttered up two slices of bread and started to walk towards the toaster.

“Kai NO!!!” 

He squinted up at Tala who approached the dangerous boy with caution.  
“That’s….that’s not how you make toast….”

Kai glared at him. “You can’t tell me what to do I have Black Dranzer!” 

“I, uh….I mean that’s not how you make toast in Russia, over here our toasters don’t like butter so we...we gotta spread that on afterwards okay…”

A high pitched noise came out of Bryan’s throat and Ian quickly defused the situation by grabbing the boy so they could run outside to laugh. 

The two leftover Russian’s had a silent desperate conversation using only their body language and eyebrows.

Spencer gave in. “Hey Kai as your new team we just wanna say, as much as we joke around, we’re cool with gay people.”

“Why who’s gay?” Kai stared at the toaster while Tala inserted butterless bread.”

“Um… I mean… If you were gay we’d be totally fine with that!”

“Erm… alright thanks.” 

“And if you have second thoughts about leaving to return to your team, you’ll tell us right?” Tala added.

“Black Dranzer says she never wants to see Tyson again.”

“Ohh… does she…”

“Yeah she hates him more than I do, she’s the best friend I’ve ever had, she understands me.”

“What about old Dranzer?”

“She hates him the same amount I hate him.” Kai replied in a monotone voice. 

“Sure, sure… makes sense.”

Kai jumped as the toast did, his eyes wide. 

Spencer stopped him before he could pick up the knife and started buttering it for him. 

He frowned and looked between the two teammates. 

“I’m gonna speak to Boris about staying somewhere else. You guys are fucking weird...”

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say except you're welcome!  
> For the tides, the sun, the sky!  
> Hey, it's okay, it's okay!  
> You're welcome!


End file.
